Alone
by TheRussianQuill
Summary: In a world of hate, violence, and anger, Naruto is alone. Will he find Nakama? Will he find that spark of hope to fuel the world against evil?
1. Prologue

The streets were quiet, the light were off. Kushina was happy, just one more day! She held his hand, and started walking faster, "just a little and we're there", she thought. It was the 6th day of the week, and today was the last day of work for Kushina. She gets the 7th day off. It was past curfew, but Kushina had to be at work before the lights were on. She took a usual left, hesitated for a second, but then shrugged off the mysterious feeling within her, and kept on walking. She couldn't sense a soul. When she was just a step away from work, the door opened. A tall figure in a hooded cloak stood just inside the doorway. Kushina fiercely whispered, "Run". Then the figure grabbed her by throat. The little boy took off.

Naruto always did what his mother told him to do. So when she told him to run, he simply ran. He was sure she would come to the park to pick him up after work. She always does. Naruto liked running, it was something he was good at.

There were three gunshots.

Naruto stopped, and realized, he is alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Evil Heartbeat

Naruto didn't like school, but he knew that if he didn't go to school, Iruka, his teacher (and guardian), would get mad. As a teacher he would be disappointed, as a guardian he would probably kick Naruto out. But it's not like Naruto did well in school anyways, the only class he excels in is Physical Education, and that's because he likes to run. He didn't have any time to do homework after school because he had to work at the local Government Collection Building. After work, Naruto hits the dojo. Usually Iruka forces Naruto to do homework after Naruto gets back from the dojo, but by then it's too late. Naruto barely passes any classes.

At breakfast Naruto and Iruka quietly eat, without saying a word to each other. They both quietly get up, Iruka prepares his bento for lunch, and Naruto packs his school bag. He makes sure to grab his special kunai, and slips it into his back pocket. Iruka goes out of the apartment to work. He's a teacher so he has to be at school earlier than the students. Naruto lies down on the coach, his spiky yellow hair flipping towards the back of his head. He has to start walking in thirty minutes. That's more than enough time to take a nap!

When Naruto wakes up, it's already 8:00 a.m. School started at 7:00! He grabs his bag and runs out of the door, even forgetting to lock it. He runs down the stairs and when he gets out of the building, he decides to take the shortcut through the back alleys. "It'll take a lot less time." He thinks. The lights are on in the streets, so Naruto won't be questioned, because curfew is over. He's almost at school when he turns into the school's alley. "Shit".

There in the schools back alley is Uchiha Sasuke, his brother: Uchiha Itachi, and their gang of the Uchiha Clan hoodlums, all smoking weed. The Uchiha Clan are this areas gangsters. They control the Southeast Block of Blackness, one of the four regions of crime. Uchiha Sasuke's dad is the most feared criminal in this part of town. "Hey guys, look it's Naru-FAG!" says one of the Uchiha kids.

"Fuck you, you lowlife piece of shit", says Naruto.

"We aren't the lowlifes here, Naru-Fag, you are. Bastard child."

Naruto clenches his fists, until they are blood red. The Uchiha hoodlums think they are better than everyone else. They take everyone's money, and hard earned valuables. And if you are unfortunate enough to "interrupt" their smoking process, they usually beat the living daylights out of you. Naruto is pretty unfortunate. He should have taken the regular road to school.

The gang put out their blunt, and start to surround Naruto. Naruto doesn't think twice, he does what he does best. Run. He turns around, but one of the dark haired gangsters is already behind him, Naruto quickly kicks him in between his legs (When it's six versus one, he's pretty sure it's fair.) Then he pushes him to the side, and runs for it. The Uchihas follow him. He runs through the dark back alleys. Over the rotting bodies that lie in the alleys waiting to be buried. He runs through the trash, the rats, and the stench. He runs, knowing that if he gets caught, he'll get the beating of his life. The Uchiha are pretty fast as well, but Naruto knows he has more Stamina. He'll outrun them, as he long as he doesn't run into a dead end. Naruto turns a corner, jumps over a fence and then he says a wall. A wall to the left, a wall to the right, and a wall straight ahead of him. Naruto turns his back to the wall and awaits the arrival of the Uchiha Clan. They come in a few seconds, all six of them. Even the one with the broken balls is here, even though he comes a little later than the rest. The Uchihas laugh when they see him cornered. They all jump the fence, and Itachi lights up a cigarette. They stare him down for a minute, not even whispering a word. Naruto's eyes are lit up with hate, his blue eyes turning a hint of red. Naruto hates the Uchiha Clan. Naruto hates school. Naruto hates Iruka. Naruto hates the person who killed his mother, Kushina. Naruto hates this world. Before the Uchihas attack him, Naruto pulls out his special kunai. He quickly stabs Itachi in the stomach, the cigarette that was in his mouth drops onto Naruto's arm, burn through the skin, into the forearm muscle of Naruto. As quick as lightning, the other Uchihas attack Naruto. Their fists pummel his face, and their kicks pummel his body. To everyone's surprise Itachi pulls out the kunai, throws it on the floor, climbs the fence and just starts walking away.

"Yo, Itachi, you okay?" asks Sasuke, as the sweat from his endless rampage on Naruto, drips down his chin and drops onto the cement. Immediately after Sasuke's question the heavens open and it starts to rain. The Uchihas stop beating Naruto, muttering something about how they don't want to get wet. They all get up, climb the fence and follow Itachi. The rain continues to beat down on Naruto's body. Finishing what the gangsters started. Every drop that hits an open wound is a sharp sting, followed by the soothing effect of water. The heartbeat of this world, it's like a double edged sword. The sound of the rain hitting the ground, the roofs, and the cars: that is the heartbeat of this world. No one has seen the sun in over twenty years. It's as if the hate and the evil of this world consumed and destroyed the happiness and goodness of the sun. Naruto's last thought before he slips into unconsciousness is, "The heartbeat of this world is evil, I will change this evil, I will turn it into love…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Home

Naruto woke up some time later. He had a massive head ache and probably a few broken ribs. He checked his mothers watch, thankfully it wasn't broken. School ended 3 hours ago, and he was late to work, so he didn't have a job anymore.

Naruto looked around and saw his kunai a couple of feet away from him. After some time Naruto finally recovered enough strength to get up and pick it up. He slipped it into his back pocket, where it usually is. Someone walked by, and coldly glanced at Naruto's broken face. Naruto sighed, and climbed the fence.

As he was approaching his apartment, Naruto saw a few Uchiha standing outside the entrance to the apartment. It dawned to him that he was probably now a wanted man. There is no way that the father of Itachi would forgive someone like Naruto for stabbing his son. Naruto sighed again, and decided to check the backdoor, maybe there was no one there? Naruto stepped into the side alley, walked a little further and hopped the fence. He quickly ran across the tattered parking lot, and slipped in through the backdoor. "Whew, I'm surprised no one was there." He thought. Naruto climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and entered his apartment. Iruka was sitting on the sofa, watching T.V.

"Where were you Naruto, and what did you do? Uchiha Fugaku was here looking for you. I told him that you weren't home yet."

Naruto wanted to ask why Iruka wasn't surprised that he saw Fugaku. Has he met Fugaku before? But instead he just answered, "I got lost on the way to school and fell."

"Come here Naruto"

Naruto silently strolled over to Iruka, knowing what was coming to him. Iruka raised his hand and slapped Naruto across the face. The force of the blow knocked Naruto a few feet back.

"Don't lie to me; I actually had hope for you. I thought you could grow up to be a decent person like your mother. But No! You just had to stab Itachi! Get your shit and get out of my place. You are no longer welcome here, I did all I could do raise you; I don't owe Kushina a favor anymore. You are a failure."

"Yes, sir." Naruto muttered as he walked down the hall into his room. He wasn't surprised, the only reason he gave Naruto a home was because of his mother. He closed the door, and immediately went to the far right corner of his room. He pulled back the carpet and grabbed an envelope. He opened it, counted the money and slipped it into his wallet. 3,000 yen. He grabbed another bag, because he forgot his book bag in the alley. Stuffed inside his clothes, and all of his belongings, and went out of the door. He hesitated for a slight second, and then decided "What hell do I have to lose? I'm already getting kicked out". Instead of going through the living room, he went in to Iruka's room. He knew exactly where it was. He quietly picked up the mattress. "Found it". Not a very good place to hide a gun, and two clips. Naruto slipped the gun and ammo into his bag and walked out into the hallway. Iruka was still watching T.V. as Naruto left. The sting of Iruka's slap was enough of a farewell for Naruto.

Naruto had no idea where to go. He just knew that he had to leave the city. Especially this region. Uchiha Fugaku will find him as long as he is in the city. As soon as Iruka finds out that Naruto took his gun, he will probably help Fugaku find Naruto. Not knowing what to do, Naruto decided to stop by the dojo and say goodbye to his sensei, the closest person he knows to a friend.

The dojo is just an old abandoned warehouse. Sensei found it, and turned it into what it is today, an old abandoned dojo. After the Great War, dojos were banned, and thousands of them were closed across the country. Sensei has only two disciples. The Ninja Taijutsu is a long forgotten art.

Naruto stepped into the dojo and immediately smelled sensei. He smells just like a bum, probably because he is a bum. "Sensei!"

"Come in Naruto, I'm just reading a magazine."

Naruto turns the corner and sees sensei reading his favorite magazine "Boing-Boing Girls". "Pervert", Naruto whispers, making sure sensei doesn't hear him. Sensei is a tall, well built man in his late twenties. He has long white hair and an eye patch over his left eye. "Good evening Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi just nods his head in acknowledgement, and flips a page.

"You're late Naruto" Kakashi looked at Naruto, and pretended to not notice the bruises. "What do you want?"

"I've come to retire myself as your student, I must leave the city." Naruto wondered if Kakashi even cared.

"Ah, that's troublesome, are you in a hurry? Care for some ramen?"

Naruto was always ready to eat ramen, he just couldn't say no. "Yes, I am in a hurry, but you know I can't say no to ramen". Naruto let loose a huge grin. Kakashi wordlessly got up, turned on the small electric stove and pulled out two dusty chairs. Naruto and Kakashi sat and solemnly waited for the water to boil. Kakashi made himself Tea instead of Ramen. Kakashi didn't ask any questions, but for some reason Naruto felt like he had to tell Kakashi everything. He told him about his mother. He told him about Iruka. He told him about school. He told him about stabbing Uchiha Itachi. He told him about getting beat up. He told him about the gun he stole. And most importantly he told him about his promise to rid the world of evil, and to bring about love. Kakashi quietly listened through Naruto's little speech. When Naruto was finished, Kakashi quietly got up, went to the other side of the dojo, opened a book and ripped out a page. He sat down at his desk and scribbled something on that page. Then he got up, walked across the room and handed it to Naruto. "Take this, it shows the easiest way to get out of the city".

Naruto took it and thanked Kakashi for his kindness.

"Oh, and also take this." He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out another piece of paper, he quickly wrote something down and handed it to Naruto, "it's directions to my grandfather, he can help you".

"Thank you Kakashi-Sama, may the good spirits protect you and be with you for all your time."

"Naruto you are no longer my student, but may the good spirits protect you and be with you for all your time. Good luck on your journey. I believe in you."

Naruto turned around and before he opened the door, stopped and said, "Kakashi-Sama, tell THAT guy that we will meet again, and that when we do… I will be stronger than him, and that I will never run away again." Kakashi nodded, but Naruto didn't even look back. He didn't want Kakashi to see him. Naruto closed the door and a tear hit the sidewalk.


End file.
